Quand la pluie tombe
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand la pluie tombe ? Quand elle peut amener à réfléchir ? Une série d'OS ayant la pluie comme image de fond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : NCIS Los Angeles et ses personnages appartiennent à Shane Brennan et CBS.

Auteur : SFgirl

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, me revoilà. Je sais que je vous avais promis plus long la dernière fois, mais j'étais au boulot à écouter une musique douce et la pluie tombait (et oui, j'habite en Bretagne ^^), me donnant l'idée de cette série d'OS. Même si la pluie ne sera pas toujours au premier plan, elle tiendra toujours une place dans ces OS.

Ce seront majoritairement des Densi, mais il est probable que d'autres personnages viennent également nous faire un petit coucou.

Aller, assez de blabla, on se retrouve en bas ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Human Traffic

Kensi rentra chez elle assez énervée. Et l'objet de sa colère ? Deeks. Ce mec pouvait être assez irritant quand il s'y mettait, comme tout à l'heure, après la fusillade.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Kensi chassa l'image de son visage quand il lui avait dit ça. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui ce soir. Alors elle sortit une bière de son frigo, se prépara rapidement un sandwich et s'installa confortablement devant une énième rediffusion de Top Model. Ces filles semblaient toutes bien plus belles qu'elle et il était certain que certaines auraient bien plu à Deeks. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais cependant suffisamment pour... Stop ! Terrain miné. Elle avait décidé de ne pas penser à lui.

Kensi reprit une gorgée de bière et se replongea dans le visionnage des tests imposés aux jeunes sirènes de la télé. Et ça marcha très bien. Jusqu'à la coupure de courant. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que la foudre se faisait entendre quand tout s'éteignit.

- Non !

La jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher une lampe torche dans sa cuisine. Bien que son trajet soit court, elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude à rejoindre la pièce dans laquelle elle souhaitait se rendre, sa progression étant ralenti par les quelques objets dans lesquels ses pieds se prenaient, la faisant trébucher. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle se décide à ranger un de ces jours. Finalement, Kensi atteignit le précieux tiroir qui contenait la lampe. Qui, malheureusement, ne fonctionnait pas.

- C'est pas vrai !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se diriger à tâtons vers son disjoncteur. Qui refusa de remettre le courant. Elle avait la poisse aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Jetant un regard désespéré par sa fenêtre, Kensi se rendit compte que toute sa rue était plongée dans le noir. En soupirant, et toujours en trébuchant, la jeune femme rejoignit le canapé. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Saisissant une couverture qui trainait non loin du canapé, elle s'enroula dedans et se pelotonna sur les coussins. Kensi se demandait jusqu'où la coupure de courant s'étendait. Était-il dans le noir ? Se remettait-il doucement de ce qu'il venait de découvrir ? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien quand il les avait quitté sur le parking. Mais c'était pas possible ! Voilà qu'elle repensait encore à Deeks ! Dès que son esprit n'était pas occupé, ses pensées volaient immanquablement vers lui. Maudit black-out !

Décidant que, de toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Kensi se laissa aller à penser à lui. Au fond d'elle même, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Car ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui qu'elle était énervée. C'était juste qu'elle avait peur. Hetty l'avait embauché pour assurer la liaison entre le NCIS et le LAPD. Mais ce n'était jamais aussi simple avec la petite femme. Si elle lui avait confié ce poste, c'était parce que le jeune homme devait montrer certaines qualités qui avaient fait bipper le radar de leur patronne.

Était-ce son incroyable capacité à entrer en infiltration ? Capacité qu'il avait largement démontré lors de cette mission. Mission qui aurait été une réussite si Scarli n'avait pas été un ripoux, amenant Deeks à être découvert. En tout cas, il n'avait pas été engagé pour ses «dons» à communiquer avec ses collègues du LAPD. Quelques soient les qualités pour lesquelles Hetty l'avait engagé, cela voulait dire qu'il était son nouvel équipier.

Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Son dernier équipier s'était fait tuer. Aujourd'hui, ça avait failli être le tour de Deeks. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était... Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour Dom. Si ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard aujourd'hui... Si, une fois encore, ils étaient arrivés trop tard aujourd'hui... Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre la même chose avec Deeks. Kensi sentait que sa relation avec lui ne serait pas la même qu'avec Dom. Elle sentait qu'un lien spécial se tissait entre elle et son nouveau... partenaire? Tout à l'heure, il n'y avait qu'elle qu'il avait écouté. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'avait un peu calmé. Et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle y avait lu un profond respect pour elle, une amitié indéfectible et, peut-être, un petit quelque chose supplémentaire. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce truc, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait, l'effrayant et la troublant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça... Elle avait été trahie. Kensi n'était même pas sûre que son interprétation soit la bonne. Avait-elle seulement vu cette petite étincelle dans le regard de Deeks ?

Elle se blotti plus dans la couverture et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Elle voulait garder ça pour un jour meilleur, quand le Soleil chasserait les nuages qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pour le moment, elle laissa la pluie nettoyer les rues poussiéreuses et souillées de Los Angeles.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu. Je voulais juste ajouter que d'habitude, mes fics sont terminées quand je les publie. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de celle-ci. Donc la publication de ces OS se fera au rythme de mon inspiration. Je m'excuse donc par avance si je ne publie pas de manière régulière. À bientôt. Et merci de me lire.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut. Me revoilà juste avant Noël pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de faute ne l'ayant pas fait corriger. Aller, place à la lecture.

* * *

Bounty

Deeks se tourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'heure qu'affichait son réveil : 2.00 am. Le jeune homme referma les yeux. Se tournant de manière à faire face au plafond, il laissa pendre sa main hors du lit et chercha à faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais son esprit restait désespérément tourné vers un prénom, un seul. Soudain, une sensation d'humidité sur la main lui fit tourner la tête. Et il découvrit Monty qui le regardait d'un air implorant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le chien pleura un peu en posant sa tête sur le bord du lit. Deeks lui flatta les oreilles.

- Ça va. Je vais bien.

Et il referma les yeux. Aussitôt, Monty se dirigea vers son panier. Mais c'était pour mieux revenir avec sa laisse. Deeks n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Sérieux ?

Un aboiement, pas méchant, mais qui voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire. Monty ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Il savait qu'il fallait attendre le matin. Et il se montrait plutôt insistant en posant et reprenant indéfiniment sa laisse.

- Couché Monty ! C'est pas l'heure.

Le malheureux chien se remit à pleurer en regardant la porte d'entrée. Mais son maitre n'avait pas l'intention de se lever pour une balade nocturne. Pourtant il en aurait bien besoin. Même un chien savait que rester à ruminer dans son coin n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Deeks n'avait même pas prit la peine de répondre à sa dernière plainte. Alors l'animal ne vit plus qu'une solution. Il sortit de la chambre et partit directement gratter la porte d'entrée en poussant de petits jappements pressés. Les grognements en provenance de la chambre lui indiquèrent que son maitre se levait.

- Ok, ok ! On y va.

Deeks passa rapidement son jean, un T-shirt et enfila sa veste. Puis, il attacha la laisse de Monty et ils sortirent. À l'extérieur, le temps était plutôt lourd et les nombreux nuages qui cachaient la Lune ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'orage imminent. Aussitôt dans la rue, Monty s'était mit à renifler furieusement le sol.

- On se dépêche, hein ? Je tiens pas à être dehors quand ça va péter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chien n'avait toujours pas trouvé le coin digne de recevoir son postérieur. Et, malheureusement pour le jeune homme, la pluie s'était mise à tomber un quart d'heure plus tôt. Mais pas une petite pluie, non, ça aurait été trop beau. C'était une pluie diluvienne, de celle qui vous trempe jusqu'aux os en cinq secondes. Le chien et le maitre étaient également trempés. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Monty de continuer à «chercher» le coin idéal.

- Tu me revaudras ça Monty !

Le chien ne prêta pas attention aux menaces de son maitre. Il s'était arrêté, mais n'avait toujours pas l'intention de faire ses besoins. Au lieu de ça, il fixa son attention sur un point particulier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ?

Monty restait focalisé sur une maison en particulier. La seule maison du quartier à être allumée. Deeks suivit le regard de son compagnon à quatre pattes et découvrit une silhouette familière à la fenêtre, une silhouette extrêmement familière. Que pouvait-elle bien faire debout à cette heure-ci ? Aussitôt, le sujet de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Hetty lui revint en mémoire. La confiance. Ils n'en avait pas parlé avant de quitter l'OPS. Si ils voulaient que leur partenariat marche, ils devaient finir cette conversation. Et le plus rapidement possible. Mais à cette heure tardive ? Non, il ne pouvait pas la déranger.

- Aller viens. On va plus loin.

Mais le chien ne bougeait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait senti que les pensées de son papa étaient tournées vers la jeune femme ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'éloigner de cette maison. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme remonta l'allée et sonna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pluie sur son toit l'avait réveillée. Elle aimait la pluie. L'eau effaçait tout, les cicatrices, les mauvais souvenirs... Elle laissait un terrain nu et neuf. Alors Kensi se leva, alluma la lumière et se posta devant sa fenêtre, à regarder l'eau former de petites rivières sur ses vitres. L'histoire que leur avait raconté Hetty quelques heures plus tôt lui revint instantanément en mémoire. Kensi doutait de la véracité de cette anecdote. Sam et Callen lui en avait raconté suffisamment sur leur partenariat, et celle-ci n'en avait jamais fait partie. Cependant, Kensi comprenait pourquoi la petite femme avait fait ça. La confiance était obligatoire dans leur métier. Et l'accorder rapidement était indispensable. Il en allait de leur vie. À tous les deux. Mais l'accorder n'était pas facile. Oh, elle était prête à accepter celle de Deeks - même si elle sentait qu'il ne lui ferait pas facilement confiance, vu ses rapports avec ses collègues de la police, il avait dû être souvent déçu - mais accorder la sienne après ce qu'elle avait vécu était dur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, c'était juste elle.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure-ci ? Méfiante, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Sa main droite saisit le Sig qu'elle cachait derrière le fauteuil proche de sa porte, tandis que sa main gauche saisit la poignée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tourna la poignée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte s'entrouvrit. Mais il ne se retrouva pas face à la personne à laquelle il s'attendait. À la place, ce fut le canon d'une arme qui l'accueillit. Et qui était dirigé pile entre ses deux yeux. OK, pas très contente d'avoir été dérangée la Kensi !

- J'suis pas armé !

- Deeks ?

Le jeune homme baissa les mains qu'il avait levé par réflexe. Heureusement pour Monty que sa laisse était suffisamment longue, car sinon, il aurait été légèrement étranglé.

- Tu accueilles toujours les gens comme ça ?

- Seulement ceux qui sonnent chez moi à deux heures et demi du matin.

Voyant qu'aucun danger ne se présentait à sa porte - ou du moins dans l'immédiat, on ne savait jamais vraiment avec Deeks - la jeune femme baissa son arme.

- Je dois remercier ton entrainement du NCIS.

- Pourquoi ?

- Au moins tu poses les questions avant de tirer. Je connais beaucoup de flics qui auraient déjà vidé leur chargeur.

- Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sous la pluie ?

- Monty voulait absolument te rencontrer. Il était curieux de voir avec qui son papa travaille.

Incrédule, Kensi regarda le compagnon à quatre pattes de son collègue. Et il était aussi dégoulinant d'eau que son maitre.

- À cette heure-ci ?

- Bah, à l'origine, j'étais dans mon lit. Mais Monty a eu un besoin pressant. Besoin auquel il n'a toujours pas répondu, d'ailleurs.

Vu le ton que le jeune homme avait utilisé pour sa dernière phrase, la jeune femme devina que celle-ci ne lui était pas destiné et retint un rire.

- Euh, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je commence à être un peu mouillé là !

- Oh, bien sûr !

Et elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois le pas de la porte franchit, Kensi rangea son arme et fit signe à Deeks de s'installer sur le canapé tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans sa chambre.

- J'te dérange pas trop ?

- Tu rigoles, là ? Tu te pointes à 2h30 et tu me demande vraiment si tu me dérange ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas bien quoi répondre et préféra détacher la laisse de Monty. Ce qui laissa le temps à Kensi de revenir avec une serviette qu'elle lui tendit. Serviette qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire.

- On s'assoit ?

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Kensi s'assit en repliant ses longues jambes sous elle. Deeks la rejoint rapidement en essuyant sa tignasse blonde. La jeune femme cala sa tête dans sa main et regarda son collègue pendant qu'il finissait de se sécher.

- Alors ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas réellement venu sonner à ma porte pour me présenter Monty ?

À l'évocation de son nom, l'animal se leva et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Kensi. Voyant cela, Deeks se dépêcha de réagir. Le chien était toujours dégoulinant d'eau.

- Monty, couché !

- Non, laisse-le. Ça me dérange pas.

Et la jeune femme se mit à gratter le chien derrière les oreilles.

- Il va te détremper. J't'aurais prévenu !

Malicieusement, Kensi récupéra la serviette, qui ornait désormais le cou de son collègue, et se mit à essuyer joyeusement Monty.

- Hé !

- Il en a apparemment plus besoin que toi. Hein, mon gros ?

Et, comme pour illustrer les paroles de sa nouvelle amie, le meilleur ami de l'homme remua férocement de la queue, envoyant quelques gouttes sur son maitre. Celui-ci fit mine de bouder. Ce qui fit rire sa collègue. Un rire franc qui résonnait joyeusement à ses oreilles. Cependant, ce rire parut trop court au jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Deeks ?

Évitant son regard, Deeks prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avouer la véritable raison de sa présence.

- Sam et Callen.

- Quoi ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu ?

L'inquiétude de Kensi le toucha. Elle était tellement proche de ses collègues. Deeks avait bien vu que l'équipe était très liée. Presque comme une famille. C'était Sam qui s'était chargé de le lui rappeler, quand il lui avait interdit de s'asseoir au bureau qui avait appartenu à Dom. Si ils apprenaient à se faire vraiment confiance, peut-être que lui aussi pourrait faire partie de cette famille. Mais pour le moment, il fallait rassurer Kensi.

- Non ! Non, ils vont bien. C'est juste que... Ils ont raison. À propos de nous. À propos de la confiance.

- Oh.

- Hetty m'a ouvert les yeux avec son histoire.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as tendu ton arme tout à l'heure ?

- Ouaip.

- C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il s'autorisa à lever les yeux vers Kensi. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'écoutait avec, visiblement, beaucoup d'attention. Monty s'était couché à leurs pieds, la tête sur la serviette abandonnée par la jeune femme. Alors, Deeks baissa la tête et reprit son récit.

- Si j'utilise un Beretta 92 FS...

- Je sais.

- Si j'utilise un Beretta 92 FS, c'est parce que le cran de sûreté m'a sauvé la vie une fois, quand un camé a voulu me le prendre. Si j'ai pas voulu te le prêter...

Le jeune homme cherchait ses mots. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment il allait lui expliquer que sa confiance était dure à gagner. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire sans la blesser. Alors il décida de se lancer et de le dire comme ça lui venait.

- Quand je t'ai dit que c'était un truc de mec, j'le pensais. Mais pas dans le sens auquel tu peux y penser. Ça n'a rien à voir avec... C'est une question de confiance. En son partenaire. Dans notre boulot, confier son arme à son partenaire, c'est comme lui confier sa vie. C'est savoir que quoi qu'on fasse, qu'on tombe dans un piège en étant sans défense, nos arrières sont toujours couverts. Ce qui n'a pas été souvent mon cas.

- Le camé ?

- Au début de cette mission, personne n'a voulu bosser avec moi. Comme d'habitude. Et on m'a imposé un partenaire. Je devais infiltrer un réseau de trafic de drogue en tant que dealer. Tout ce passait bien. Je devais me rendre à un rendez-vous, sans armes. Ça devait être le dernier rendez-vous. Le LAPD devait nous tomber dessus lors de l'échange. Sauf qu'on n'avait pas prévu que ma couverture avait sauté. Avant le rendez-vous. J'avais laissé mon arme à mon équipier. Mais quand je suis arrivé là-bas, les trafiquants savaient tout. Et je me suis retrouvé face à de nombreux canons.

- Tu n'avais pas de mot de détresse ?

- Si.

Et personne n'est venu t'aider ?

La jeune femme était outrée, ça s'entendait clairement dans sa voix.

- L'échange n'avait pas eu lieu. Heureusement qu'ils ont voulu tirer tout de suite. Le Beretta était mon arme de secours. C'est p't-être stupide, mais j'l'ai jamais lâché depuis.

Une main vint serrer la sienne. Alors, lentement, il leva les yeux et découvrit le sourire sincère de Kensi. Un sourire qui lui disait que sa solitude était terminée, qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Toujours. Comme il aurait dû pouvoir compter sur ses précédents partenaires. Comme ça aurait toujours dû être le cas. Il lui sourit en retour et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut les premiers ronflements de Monty qui les sortirent de leur torpeur. Et Deeks reprit la parole.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Bah, j't'ai dit un truc, c'est à toi de me dire quelque chose maintenant.

Instantanément la jeune femme se ferma. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait en passer par là, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé y arriver si tôt. Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut d'esquiver.

- T'es vraiment un gamin !

- Kensi, je sais rien de toi.

- Moi non plus, en dehors de l'aversion que tes collègues te portent.

Aussitôt, elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- OK.

Et le jeune homme se retourna, ôta sa veste et souleva son T-shirt.

- Deeks !

- Regarde.

- Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ?

- Regarde !

Surprise, Kensi s'exécuta. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter d'effroi. Elle n'avait même pas pu retenir ce hoquet de dégoût. Elle approcha ses doigts du dos zébré de cicatrices de son partenaire sans pour autant oser y toucher. Les blessures étaient cicatrisées depuis longtemps, mais les toucher n'aurait fait que les rendre plus réelles. Et Kensi ne voulait pas croire que Deeks avait pu subir ça.

- Deeks.

Un simple murmure, presque suppliant. Mais qui fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle en avait assez vu. Il laissa son T-shirt retomber et se retourna vers sa collègue. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient voilés par les larmes.

- Qui... ?

- Mon père. Moi et ma mère, on avait un peu trop tendance à lui servir de punching-ball. En particulier les soirs où il rentrait bourré à la maison.

- Combien de temps ?

- Onze ans. Il est parti quand j'avais onze ans. Après que je lui ai tiré dessus, en fait.

Ne sachant que dire, Kensi s'adossa à son accoudoir de canapé et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. De cette manière, elle faisait face à Deeks, mais elle pouvait à tout moment cacher son visage. Son partenaire lui avait confié une part importante de sa vie, une partie de lui que peu de personnes devait connaitre. Elle savait que c'était son tour à présent. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança.

- Mon père est mort quand j'avais quinze. Il m'avait interdit d'aller au cinéma, et quand il est parti boire un verre avec ses copains, j'ai fait le mur. Il n'était pas là quand je suis rentrée. Il n'est plus jamais rentré chez nous.

Une larme fugitive traversa sa joue. Deeks eut à peine le temps de la voir que la jeune femme l'avait déjà essuyée.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Accident de voiture. Personne n'y a jamais cru. Mais faute de preuves, l'affaire a été classée. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis rentrée au NCIS.

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne me suis jamais vraiment replongée dans le dossier. Avec les affaires, le mariage...

- Le mar... ? Tu as été...?

- Fiancée. Ça n'a pas été plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Il est... ?

- Non. Mais je veux pas parler de lui.

Le visage de Kensi s'était fermé. Mais elle regardait tout de même Deeks dans les yeux. D'autres larmes coulèrent aussitôt essuyées.

- S'il te plaît !

Mais il voyait bien qu'il y avait plus à dire.

- Ok ! Je comprend. J'suis ni Callen ni Sam.

- Deeks !

- Y a pas de soucis, j'te jure.

- Deeks !

- J'suis le nouveau...

- Ils ne savent pas !

- C'est normal que tu leur en di... Quoi ?

- J'leur ai jamais dit.

Deeks resta interdit. Elle ne leur avait pas dit pour cet homme ? Whoâ ! Alors elle commençait vraiment à lui faire confiance ? À lui de lui prouver maintenant qu'il était digne de cette confiance.

- J'leur dirais rien.

- Merci.

- Et j'attendrais.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de continuer.

- Que tu sois prête. J's'rais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler.

Kensi se leva en souriant. Elle gratifia le chien d'une caresse et Deeks d'une tape sur l'épaule, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Tu peux finir la nuit sur le canapé si tu veux. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Et elle éteignit les lumières. Tout devint silencieux dans la maison. Seule résonnait la pluie qui avait effacé leur passé et, témoin de leur confiance nouvelle, avait scellé leur amitié.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'aime bien l'idée que Kensi et Deeks se soient dit certaines choses. Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de Noël et j'espère que le Père Noël va vous gâter. Ah, et une dernière chose : Merci de me lire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors je m'excuse par avance pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. J'avais tout simplement oublié que cet OS était présent sur mon ordinateur, attendant patiemment son tour. À l'origine, il devait être la suite d'autres OS, mais comme mes idées ont changé entre temps, voici celui-ci.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Enemy Within**

Il pleuvait des cordes sur L.A. Si bien que Callen et Sam entrèrent trempés dans l'hacienda. Et G ne se fit pas prier pour le faire remarquer.

- Quel temps !

- On est à L.A mon pote. Il pleut pas souvent, mais quand c'est le cas...

Deeks laissa sa phrase en suspend. Et comme il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son ordinateur, il ne vit pas le regard que Callen lança à Sam. Ce regard qui voulait dire «Il me cherche là ?». Comme s'il voulait changer de sujet, Sam reprit la parole.

- Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette serviette Deeks ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore allé surfer avant de venir ? Tu sais que Kensi déteste quand tu mets du sable dans sa voiture.

- Surfer ? Avec ce temps ? Tu rigole là, j'espère !

S'adressant des sourires entendus, les deux compères prirent place derrière leur bureau respectif, sous le regard sidéré de Deeks.

- Ok, vous m'avez eu. J'suis mort de rire. Ha ha. Au fait, en parlant de Kensi. Elle est pas avec vous ?

G leva les yeux de sa pile de paperasse avant de répondre.

- On pensait qu'elle était avec toi. Vu que t'es à l'heure aujourd'hui.

- J'ai été en retard qu'une fois. Une seule.

- Mais une fois de trop Mr Deeks. Vous savez à quel point je suis intransigeante sur la ponctualité.

- Hetty, comment vous faites ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Arriver en silence.

La petite femme ne répondit pas mais adressa un sourire énigmatique à son agent de liaison. Ce fut G qui reprit la parole le premier.

- Une nouvelle affaire ?

- Je crains que non Mr Callen. Je venais vous informer que Mlle Blye serait absente aujourd'hui...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous les agents se tournèrent vers Deeks. Il avait peut-être montré un peu trop d'empressement à s'enquérir de Kensi. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

- Quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour ma partenaire !

- Et si vous m'aviez laissé finir, Mr Deeks, vous sauriez qu'elle est malade suite à sa petite baignade d'hier.

Sur ces mots, Hetty partit rejoindre son bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à mettre à jour leurs rapports en retard. Tout cela s'était fait dans le silence. Aussi, l'agent de liaison avait jeté des regards fréquents au bureau vide de sa partenaire. Son absence et ses grognements sur la paperasse manquait à tout le monde. Ses commentaires étaient toujours prétextes à lancer leur petite bagarre sur qui écrivait le meilleur rapport. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Quand vint l'heure de partir, Deeks prit les rapports de Kensi. Il allait partir quand soudain...

- Mr Deeks !

Aïe ! Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait être bon pour un des fameux sermons d'Hetty sur les relations entre partenaires. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait lui échapper sans encourir une vengeance salée de la part de leur patronne, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, il prenait la direction de la maison de Kensi.

Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa. Pas de réponse. Toujours prompt à imaginer le pire pour sa partenaire, le jeune homme prit sa clé et entra.

- Kensi ?

Il se débarrassa des dossiers sur sa table avant d'aller vers sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Confortablement lovée sous sa couette, la boite de mouchoirs à portée de main, Kensi s'était finalement endormie. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente - ainsi que toute la journée - à essayer de respirer, ce qui l'avait empêchée de dormir. Alors, après s'être gavée de médicaments anti-rhume, elle s'était couchée et dormait maintenant du sommeil du juste. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

- Kensi ?

Oh bon sang ! Il ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ? Espérant qu'il parte rapidement, elle fit semblant de dormir. Mais c'était sous-estimer l'homme.

- Kensi ?

L'appel avait été plus doux. Mais bien trop présent. Il était dans sa chambre, et, derrière ses long cils, elle vit qu'il n'était pas loin de son lit. Il était vraiment gonflé. Alors, furieuse de devoir dire adieu au sommeil bienfaiteur, la jeune femme attrapa son oreiller et le lança à travers la pièce. Oreiller qu'il évita habilement.

- Hé !

- Beegz ! Laizze-boi !

- Quoi ?

- Beegz !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

C'est en souriant de toutes ses dents qu'il s'assit sur son lit. Et doucement, il poussa sa mèche de cheveux pour prendre sa température. Prestement, avec une fausse grimace, il retira sa main.

- La vache ! On pourrait faire cuire un oeuf sur ta tête.

- Zuis balade, ibiot !

- Pardon ?

- Je. Zuis. Ba-la-be !

- J'suis désolé, je comprends rien.

- La verbe, Beegz. At-chaaa !

Kensi attrapa un mouchoir sous le rire de son partenaire.

- Ok, j'arrête. Tu en tiens une bonne on dirait !

Devant la regard assassin de la jeune femme, il préféra battre en retraite.

- J'ai amené tes rapports en retard. Je te fais un café et on s'y met ?

- OG.

De tout façon, qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire maintenant qu'il l'avait réveillée ? Alors, elle releva l'oreiller qu'il lui restait et s'installa de manière à parler plus facilement. Son partenaire revint rapidement. Il lui plaça la tasse fumante dans les mains, récupéra le coussin qui avait servit de projectile et le tendit à la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir le premier rapport, ainsi que son ordinateur.

- Pas be gavé ?

- Si tu veux dormir tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas indiqué. Alors l'affaire Vinvocci...

- Beegz !

- Non !

- Et gobbent je tiens, boi, baintenant ?

- On te demande pas de tenir, juste de te remettre. Et pour ça, thé et repos.

- Repos ? Alors pourquoi tu be vais travailler ?

- Parce que tu déteste rester sans rien faire. Au fait, le thé vient de la réserve personnelle d'Hetty. Elle m'a interdit de quitter l'OPS sans t'en amener. D'après elle, il est formidable en cas de rhume.

Kensi grommela un peu - quelque chose du genre, «je borbais avant que t'arrive» - mais se mit finalement au travail. En buvant son thé. Si leur patronne avait sorti son précieux thé pour elle, il fallait mieux qu'elle le boive. Surtout qu'il n'était pas mauvais.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à bout de la moitié des rapports. Deeks leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour se saisir de l'affaire suivante, quand il se rendit compte que Kensi ne disait plus rien.

- Kensi ?

La jeune femme s'était endormie. Prenant la tasse qui penchait dangereusement, Deeks remonta les couvertures. Et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle dormait, sinon il se serait pris une sacrée gifle. Puis il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre. Préférant veiller sur elle cette nuit, il alluma la télé et s'installa sur le canapé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon sang, il faisait un froid de canard dans cette chambre ! Il avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres ou quoi ? Elle grelottait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au crâne. Ah comme garde-malade, il n'y avait pas mieux que lui. Il voulait qu'elle attrape la mort. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il allait l'entendre ! Ouvrant les yeux, Kensi se rendit compte que sa couette était tirée jusqu'au menton, les fenêtres fermées. Et pourtant, elle mourrait de froid. Mince ! Et si ça se trouvait, voyant qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, il était sûrement rentré chez lui. Cependant, le léger éclairage qui semblait provenir de son salon, ainsi que le bourdonnement de la télé qui fonctionnait lui laissait présumer du contraire.

- Beegz ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Beegz ?

Kensi ! Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'éteindre le poste et de la rejoindre. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un regard fiévreux.

- J'ai vroid !

- Tu veux un thé ?

- Veux bien.

Il s'éclipsa pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante. Tasse qu'il posa sur la table de nuit avant de poser sa main sur le front brûlant de Kensi. Celle-ci ferma les yeux sous la légère pression de la main de son partenaire.

- Ta fièvre a augmenté. Enlève ta couette.

- Guoi ?

- C'est pour ton bien. Allez !

Réticente, Kensi obtempéra tout de même. Elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi se découvrir lui permettrait d'aller mieux. Mais Deeks saisit une nouvelle couverture polaire qu'il lui passa autour des épaules. D'où pouvait bien sortir cette couverture ? Kensi se le demandait alors qu'il remontai la couette. Et alors il lui passa la tasse qu'elle but avidement, savourant la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps suite au passage du liquide brûlant. Elle referma ses doigts sur la porcelaine comme s'il eut s'agit de la dernière source de chaleur au monde. Chaleur cependant trop éphémère à son goût. Fort heureusement, son crâne la faisait moins souffrir.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Bov. Mais z'est un peu bieux.

- Ok, j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Un peu curieuse de connaitre son remède, Kensi suivit du regard Deeks alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit et se glissait sous les couvertures. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'allait pas si mal que ça ! Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il se rapprocha de son amie. Mais elle fit tout pour le repousser.

- Gu'est-ze gue tu vais ?

- T'as plus de couvertures. Il te reste plus que moi.

- Beegz !

- Va falloir que tu m'présente ce Beegz. Depuis le temps que tu me rebats les oreilles avec lui. Il aurait pu passer s'occuper de toi quand même !

- Bais, je vais te gontabiner !

- J'te laisse pas partenaire.

Kensi cessa alors de se débattre, d'une part du fait de ce que venait de dire Deeks, d'autre part, parce que la couverture dans laquelle elle était enroulée la gênait dans ses mouvements. Mais elle resta à le regarder dans les yeux. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. Certes, ses amis à l'OPS étaient toujours là pour elle, mais jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un qui s'était dévoué à elle comme le faisait Deeks aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il rompit le silence.

- J'te laisserais pas. Pas tant que t'auras besoin de moi.

- Beegz ?

- Hum ?

La jeune femme lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se blottir dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux, profitant de la chaleur que ce corps à côté du sien diffusait.

- Berzi.

Doucement, il remonta la couette sur ses épaules, avant de resserrer son étreinte sur le corps fiévreux de la jeune femme.

- Repose-toi, Princesse.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, à écouter la pluie tomber.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop loin en déformant la prononciation de Kensi. Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, n'hésiter pas à me le dire et je vous enverrai une "traduction" en MP.

Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre, mais également pour les suivants car le travail me prends beaucoup de temps en ce moment et me laisse peu de temps pour écrire. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier de me lire, sur cette fic et peut-être sur d'autres. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

Alors, MERCI.

À bientôt

SFgirl


	4. Chapter 4

Alors me revoilà. Je ne pensais pas revenir si tôt - surtout avec cette histoire puisque j'avais prévu d'écrire d'autres OS avant - mais voilà, avec mon planning assez chargé et la nouvelle fic sur laquelle je travaille qui me demande plus de temps que ce que je pensais, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur d'autres OS. Alors pour éviter de vous faire attendre trop longtemps, j'ai décidé de poster les deux derniers chapitres qui sont sur mon ordinateur.

Alors, je sais que je vous avais parlé d'OS. Mais en commençant à ecrire sur l'épisode "Neighborhood Watch", je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des choses à dire aussi bien du côté de Kensi que de Deeks. Donc voici la première partie, celle de Kensi.  
Bonne lecture et, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Neighborhood Watch

La pluie tombait maintenant depuis deux bonnes heures. Kensi pensa ironiquement que le temps collait parfaitement à son état d'esprit actuel. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait chez elle. Sauf lui. Et c'était son absence qui la rendait morose. Ils étaient proches, très proches même pensa-t-elle avec un triste sourire, mais cette infiltration avait encore renforcé ses liens avec lui.

Elle attrapa une photo sur sa commode et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour la regarder tout à son aise. Cette photo, elle l'avait rapidement récupérée avant que l'équipe de nettoyage ne vide la maison qui avait été la leur pendant une semaine. Cette photo avait été prise le jour de leur mariage. La cérémonie n'avait été là que pour assurer leur couverture, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un mariage. Son mariage, leur mariage.

- Mais Hetty, pourquoi faut-il organiser ce mariage ?

- Faut-il que je vous explique comment consolider une couverture, Mlle Blye ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, Hetty.

- Je vous rappelle que nous avons à faire à des agents surentrainés. Comme vous. Ils n'hésiteront pas à fouiller dans votre passé. Et toutes les couvertures que pourraient vous créer Mr Beale et Mlle Jones ne serviraient à rien sans traces physiques de votre existence. D'où la nécessité de cette cérémonie.

Et Hetty était partie rejoindre son bureau, terminant ici la conversation. Kensi avait soupiré, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à ça.

Comme toujours avec Hetty, le mariage avait été grandiose. La jeune femme portait une magnifique robe de créateur. Quelque chose de très simple, mais qui tombait à merveille sur elle. Le tissu était en soie sauvage, d'un blanc immaculé. Le bustier était rebrodé de centaines de petites perles de cristal qui s'entrelaçaient de manière à former des motifs floraux. Motifs repris sur le léger voile qui couvrait les cheveux habilement coiffé de Kensi. Le bas de la jupe formait une légère traine qui ondulait lorsque la jeune femme marchait.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement cette journée. L'après-midi était chaude et ensoleillée. Comme la plupart du temps à Los Angeles, mais ce jour-là... Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans l'air. Comme une douce odeur. Mais la simple pensée de la mission venait un peu ternir ce jour. Comme pour les autres missions d'infiltration, c'était Hetty qui l'avait aidée à s'habiller. Kensi s'était laissée aller à s'imaginer vraiment le jour de son mariage, portant cette robe sous sa véritable identité, allant retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Mais cette robe n'était qu'un camouflage, un accessoire indispensable à la réussite de sa mission. Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, un déguisement... Et ça la rendait triste. Surtout en se voyant habillée de cette robe nuptiale.

- Vous avez l'air troublée ? Y a-t-il un problème, Mlle Blye ?

- Non ! Non, c'est bon Hetty. C'est juste que... Cette robe est magnifique !

- Hum. J'ai l'impression que la robe n'est pas la seule à blâmer.

Kensi s'était regardée une nouvelle fois dans le miroir en se pinçant les lèvres, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

- Mon père me manque. Je sais que tout ceci est pour la mission, mais, avec notre travail... Je me demande parfois si mon tour viendra. Et ce jour-là, il ne sera pas là.

Hetty était venue se placer à ses côtés avant de replacer une fronce qui ne tombait pas juste.

- Votre jour viendra. Et garder bien les yeux ouverts. Celui qui nous est destiné est souvent plus proche qu'on ne le crois. Et même si nous ne pourrons remplacer votre père, je suis sûre que l'un d'entre nous pourra vous conduire à l'autel. Si vous le souhaitez bien sûr.

Sa patronne lui avait dit ça avec son éternel souvenir maternel. Alors Kensi avait sourit, saisit le bouquet que lui avait tendu Hetty et ensemble, elles s'étaient dirigées vers la nef de l'église.

Callen l'attendait aux portes. Et quand il l'avait découvert, il n'avait pu retenir un sifflet admiratif.

- Je vous la laisse, Mr Callen.

Et Hetty s'était éclipsée.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je serais contente quand tout ça sera fini.

Callen n'avait pu retenir son sourire quand elle lui avait dit ça. Avait-il compris qu'elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence entre elle et Mélissa ? Kensi ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais elle avait une petite idée de la réponse.

- Ça me rappelle mon mariage avec Tracy. Même si la CIA s'était contentée de nous faire passer au tribunal.

- Mais je te rappelle que je suis une riche fille à papa. Nous n'aurions jamais pu être crédible en passant uniquement par le tribunal.

- Je suis sûre que tu aurais été capable de t'enfuir pour l'épouser.

Ils avaient ri à cette remarque. Mais Kensi s'était dit qu'effectivement, elle serait capable de tout quitter pour lui.

- Si j'étais vraiment ton frère, je serais plus que fier de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel.

- Merci G.

Elle n'avait pas pu en dire plus, les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Remontant l'allée au son de la marche nuptiale, Kensi avait imaginé comment serait son mariage. Hetty et Julia se seraient disputées pour le choix de la robe et des décorations, ses amis se seraient mobilisés pour elle, comme ils l'avaient fait pour cette mission et elle aurait demandé à Callen de la mener à celui qu'elle aimerait.

Rapidement, son regard était remonté le long de l'allée, vers celui qui l'attendait. Et il l'avait regardé en souriant, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie. Une joie qui n'aurait dû se voir que dans son sourire, plaqué sur son visage pour la circonstance. Deeks. La joie qu'elle avait lut dans ses yeux avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, provoquant l'envol de milliers de papillons dans son estomac. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés près de lui, Callen avait levé le voile de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser et d'aller s'asseoir près d'Hetty et de Sam. Du coin de l'oeil, elle avait noté la présence d'Éric, chargé des photos. Oui, son mariage serait vraiment comme ça. Alors, elle s'était tourné vers son «futur mari» et s'était perdue dans son regard.

- Melissa, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Justin, ici présent ?

- Je le veux.

- Justin, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Melissa ici présente ?

- Je le veux.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et soucieux de rentrer au mieux dans leur couverture, ils s'étaient exécutés. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, le coeur de Kensi avait raté un battement. Leur baiser n'avait pas été un faux baiser. Ça n'avait pas été un baiser qui leur aurait sauvé la vie, comme celui qu'ils avaient partagé lors de ce repas avec Polina et Brett. Le baiser de leur mariage avait été tendre et un peu timide. Le genre de baiser que l'on partage au début d'une romance, celui qui invite à d'autres baisers. Kensi aurait bien voulu le prolonger. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Suite à cela, elle avait partagé trois semaines de sa vie. La maison était magnifique et Hetty y avait consciencieusement dispersé différentes photos prises ce jour-là. Et celle que Kensi avait récupéré avait orné sa table de nuit toutes ces semaines. Elle aimait cette photo. Une photo toute simple sur laquelle on pouvait les voir se regarder avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Une photo qui entérinait leur couverture, mais pour un oeil avisé, il était clair que ce n'était pas Melissa et Justin sur cette photo, mais bien Kensi et Deeks.

Une violente bourrasque de vent balaya l'extérieur de chez elle, faisant tomber de l'arbre le plus proche une myriade de gouttes de pluies qui résonnèrent sur son toit, la sortant de ses pensées.

Machinalement, sa main vint se porter à son doigt pour jouer avec l'alliance qui n'était plus là depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle ricana tristement. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à s'y habituer et voilà que maintenant, elle souhaitait encore sentir ce petit objet serrer son annulaire. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que son alliance hors de prix qu'Hetty s'était empressée de récupérer. Il y avait toutes ces petites choses qui avait fait de cette maison la leur. Mais ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était qu'il ne restait plus rien de ces petits moments qu'ils avaient partagé.

Elle était celle qui préparait son café du matin pour qu'il soit prêt quand il se levait. Il était celui qui l'accueillait quand elle revenait de son footing. Il avait été avec elle quand Serena lui avait asséné ce mauvais coup au bras. Il l'avait forcé à se reposer et lui avait amené ce paquet de petits pois. Et ils s'étaient parlé en baissant toutes leurs défenses. Il était là pour elle. Mais l'instinct était vite revenu quand cet enfant avait jeté ce caillou dans leurs fenêtres. Aussitôt ses pensées la ramenèrent le soir où ils étaient revenus à leur vie habituelle.

_On avait frappé à sa porte. Et quand elle était allée ouvrir, elle avait découvert Monty, suivit par son maitre qui portait un pack de bière et un sac en papier contenant clairement deux hamburgers et une sacrée dose de frites._

_Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait rédiger nos rapports ensemble ?_

_Elle avait simplement sourit et les avait laissé entrer. Ils s'étaient lâchés pendant cette soirée, et, au lieu de taper un rapport ennuyeux, ils avaient vite décidé d'échanger leurs meilleurs souvenirs de cette mission. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils allèrent se coucher, Kensi dans sa chambre et Deeks sur le canapé._

_Elle avait essayé de paraitre forte lors de leur infiltration, elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle avait déjà connu pire, mais la mort de Serena, ainsi que le tir croisé en bon et dû forme qu'ils avaient essuyé lui avait laissé des marques plus profondes qu'elle n'avait pensé de prime abord. _

_Elle avait l'habitude d'ouvrir la portière aux personnes qu'elle protégeait. Ça lui permettait de surveiller les alentours discrètement. Mais pour Serena, il n'y avait rien eu à surveiller, la voiture étant dans le garage. Alors, soucieuse de garder leur couverture intacte, elle avait laissé Serena s'installer du côté conducteur. Enfin, si celle-ci en avait eu le temps. La piqûre, astucieusement dissimulé dans la poignée de la porte avait remplie sa mission. Si Kensi avait agit comme à son habitude, c'est elle qui serait morte. Et elle serait morte seule. Elle connaissait les risques, mais savoir qu'on est passé à deux doigts de la mort n'est pas quelque chose de facile à digérer._

_Alors cette nuit-là, elle avait craqué. Il s'était précipité dés qu'il avait entendu son cri. Ce cri qu'elle avait retenu tout ce temps. Un cri de désespoir, un cri de panique. Il s'était simplement installé près d'elle et l'avait serrée dans ses bras pendant qu'elle sanglotait lamentablement. Il s'était contenté d'être là, la rassurant de sa présence. Même Monty les avait rejoint. Sentant la boule de poils se lover dans le creux formé par ses genoux et poser sa tête sur sa cuisse, elle le gratifia d'une caresse. D'ordinaire, le chien n'avait pas le droit de dormir dans les lits, mais ce soir-là, Kensi avait besoin d'être entourée. Et quand les larmes s'étaient taries, Deeks ne l'avait pas lâchée._

Kensi se secoua. Il était tard et elle commençait tôt le lendemain. Alors, elle reposa la photo et se coucha, attendant que ce bras familier vienne se poser sur sa taille. Un bras qui ne vint jamais. Cette chaleur bienveillante. Il lui manquait. Dans son sommeil, il venait souvent poser son bras en travers de l'estomac de sa partenaire, et quand il ne venait pas, c'était elle qui allait se blottir dans ses bras. Oui. Elle aimait se réveiller dans ses bras, et chaque matin, elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le réveiller quand elle sortait faire son footing. Chaque matin, assise sur le bord du lit, elle le regardait alors qu'il venait serrer l'oreiller qu'elle utilisait encore quelque secondes plus tôt en poussant un petit soupir déçu.

Alors, peut-être qu'elle le voyait tous les jours au boulot, mais il n'était pas là le soir quand elle rentrait. Quand elle ouvrait la porte de chez elle, Monty ne lui sautait pas dessus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle rentrait tous les soirs dans un appartement vide de toute présence. Alors, depuis quelques soirs, elle admettait bien volontiers que Deeks lui manquait. Vraiment.

Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, Kensi essuya une larme solitaire et se tourna vers sa commode, vers leur photo, vers lui.

- Bonne nuit, Deeks.

Et elle ferma les yeux.

Bip, bip, bip. Bip, bip, bip. Levant la tête, la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone.

«Nouveau message de :

Deeks»

Le sourire lui revint quand elle appuya sur le menu «Ouvrir».

* * *

Qu'a bien pu lui marquer Deeks ? Une petite idée ? Pour avoir la réponse, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième partie de cet "OS".

Ah oui, et j'allais oublier. Merci de me lire.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou. Comme promis, voici la fin de cette fic. Je ne m'étends pas et vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Deeks faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Lorsque la pluie se mettait à tomber sur L.A, la plupart des citoyens préféraient annuler leur sortie de la soirée plutôt que d'affronter les éléments déchainés. Et c'est malheureusement ce qui avait dû se produire pour ses voisins. Monsieur s'était probablement montré trop frileux pour sortir et Madame n'avait pas dû apprécier outre-mesure cette annulation de dernière minute, ce qui avait valu à la vaisselle de faire des essais de vol plané. Sans grand succès pour la pauvre porcelaine dépourvue d'ailes.

Seulement, après une bonne heure d'explications musclées, les-dits voisins se réconciliaient. D'une manière certes romantique, mais plutôt bruyante. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur chambre jouxte la sienne ? Maudissant la mauvaise isolation phonique de son appartement, le jeune homme se prit à regretter la grande maison silencieuse - on ne savoure le silence que quand on le perd - qu'il avait partagé avec Kensi. Kensi. Il se demandait comment la jeune femme vivait son retour à la vie normale. Sortir d'une couverture, surtout aussi longue, était parfois difficile. Deeks n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de mal à laisser derrière lui les bad guys qu'il incarnait le plupart du temps. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait croire au boulot, il avait du mal à s'éloigner de Justin.

Passer de la magnifique demeure qu'ils avaient «gardé» pendant trois semaines à un si petit appartement n'était pas facile. Il ne pensait pas s'habituer si vite à autant d'espace. Et bien que cet appartement soit le seul vrai chez lui qu'il connaissait, il ne dirait pas non à un peu plus d'espace. Même si ce n'était pas cette magnifique demeure qu'il avait partagé avec Kensi.

Kensi. Deeks s'arrêta et soupira. Qui espérait-il leurrer ? Il ne pouvait nier que si il avait tellement de mal à s'éloigner de Justin, c'était justement à cause de Kensi. Justin était marié à une magnifique femme, alors que lui devait refouler les sentiments qui l'assaillaient quand il était en présence de sa partenaire. Justin avait Melissa et Deeks devait vivre à côté de Kensi comme son partenaire, au mieux son meilleur ami. Oui, parfois il regrettait Justin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ça n'marchera jamais.

- Kensi...

- On s'ra pas crédible. Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer sous couverture avec Callen ? On s'est déjà fait passer plusieurs fois pour un couple !

- Kensi...

- Toi, la ferme ! Hetty...

- Je ne comprend pas vos réticences, Mlle Blye. Vous et Mr Deeks faites du très bon travail d'ordinaire. De plus, vous venez de me prouver à l'instant que cette infiltration pouvait fonctionner.

Kensi n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Elle s'était contenté de soupirer et de jeter un rapide regard à Deeks. Ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux à ce moment-là le faisait toujours frissonner quand il y repensait. Était-ce de la peur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux vairon de sa partenaire ? Puis vint cette histoire de mariage. Là encore, Kensi avait cherché à éviter cette étape. Mais, elle avait finit par se résigner.

Deeks savait qu'Hetty pouvait aller très loin pour ancrer une couverture dans la réalité, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été aussi loin. L'organisation de la cérémonie aurait pu entrer dans le Livre des Records pour sa rapidité d'exécution. En deux jours, tout était prêt, des vêtements qu'ils allaient porter à la réservation de l'église. Parmi tous les corps de métiers que l'on retrouvait généralement lors d'un tel évènement, seul le photographe était absent, Éric ayant insisté pour tenir ce rôle. Ce qui arrangeait grandement Deeks. Ce dernier souhaitait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu avoir avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'OPS. Il s'était arrangé pour voir l'informaticien seul à seul, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de leur petite patronne, profitant du fait que la-dite patronne aidait Kensi à se préparer.

- Éric ?

- Ah, Deeks ! Je peux t'aider ?

- J'espère. J'aurais voulu te demander un service.

Il était ensuite parti se préparer. Et Sam l'avait rapidement rejoint.

- Alors, comment tu m'trouves ?

Sam sourit étrangement avant de rajuster la cravate de son collègue.

- Ce genre de mission n'est jamais simple. Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes. Kensi est plutôt du genre prudente, mais elle a tendance à foncer tête baissée quand elle se sent en danger. Alors fais gaffe à elle. Fais très attention.

Et l'ancien SEAL était parti. Il n'était guère possible d'ignorer la menace sous-jacente de son ami, mais Deeks le comprenait très bien. Callen et Sam considéraient Kensi comme leur petite soeur. Et il n'y avait pas que pour eux qu'elle était précieuse. Mais Deeks avait l'étrange sentiment que les deux agents seniors avaient très bien vu ce que le jeune homme essayait désespérément de cacher. Et que cette menace ne valait pas seulement pour la mission.

- Aller, mon vieux ! Il est temps de se faire passer la corde au cou.

Un dernier regard au miroir, comme avant chaque mission sous couverture, et il était sorti, adoptant le costume de Justin.

La nef était magnifique. Hetty avait fait du beau travail. Toujours quelque chose de très bon goût. Rien de clinquant mais du genre qui marquait les esprits. Des bouquets de roses blanches et roses ornaient chaque banc de l'église de Nuestra Señora Reina et quelques bougies éclairaient le coeur de l'édifice ainsi que les bas-côtés.

Tout ceci était tellement réel que Deeks avait du mal à imaginer que ce n'était là que pour la mission. Seule la présence des agents du NCIS, réquisitionnés pour jouer les invités, lui rappelait la nature fausse de cette cérémonie.

Lorsque les premières notes de la marche nuptiale s'étaient mises à retentir, l'attention du jeune homme s'était portée sur l'ouverture des portes de la nef. Petit à petit, elles avaient laissé découvrir Kensi au bras de Callen. À partir de ce moment-là, il n'avait plus eu conscience de rien, rien hormis Kensi. Elle était superbe, à couper le souffle. Le coeur de Deeks battait à tout rompre et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le seul moment de la cérémonie qu'il garda en mémoire fut celui où il prononça le serment qui l'unissait à Kensi.

- Melissa, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Justin, ici présent ?

- Je le veux.

- Justin, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Melissa ici présente ?

- Je le veux.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il aurait préféré que leur premier baiser ne se passe pas comme ça, pas dans la peau d'autres qu'eux-même. Deeks était parfaitement conscient de ses sentiments, autant qu'il savait ne pas avoir le droit d'y répondre. Mais parfois, la tentation était grande, surtout quand tous deux baissaient leur garde. Alors oui, il aurait préféré que ce premier baiser interdit se passe autrement. Celui-ci avait été un mensonge, un déguisement. Cependant, Kensi avait eu l'air de partager ses sentiments.

Mais, après la cérémonie, elle s'était refermé. Elle était redevenue la Kensi qu'il côtoyait au bureau, la pro du mensonge et de l'infiltration. Le seul moment où elle avait de nouveau baissé sa garde, ça avait été après la mort de Serena. Là, elle lui avait vraiment parlé, sans détour. Malheureusement, ce bref instant avait été de courte durée. Merci à ce maudit caillou lancé par cet insupportable gamin, qui les avait aussitôt fait revêtir leur costume d'agent.

Cette mission avait mis les nerfs du jeune homme à mal. Autant les trois semaines avaient été calmes, autant la dernière journée avait été mouvementée. Entre ce gamin casse-pied, l'échangisme sado-maso de Brett et Polina et la fusillade, il avait failli avoir trois crises cardiaque. Le pire avait été cette fusillade. Il s'était vraiment vu mourir sous les balles de leurs assaillants. Se sentir piégé comme ça... Il était déjà passé par là au LAPD, mais Kensi... Aussitôt le piège avéré, il avait repensé à la menace de Sam. Heureusement, ils avaient rapidement repris la situation en main, et ils avaient essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère par des remarques idiotes sur les menottes de Deeks et le holster de Kensi.

Le lendemain soir, il avait prit Monty avec lui et avait rejoint Kensi chez elle.

- Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu écrire notre rapport ensemble. J'ai apporté le dîner.

Quand il avait soulevé son sac en papier, elle avait sourit et s'était effacée pour les laisser entrer. Ils avaient effectivement commencé à taper leur rapport, mais leur souvenir sur tel ou tel évènement ayant tendance à diverger - souvent à cause de Deeks qui aimait la charrier - ils avaient finis par simplement évoquer leurs impressions sur cette infiltration. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient ri à l'évocation de différentes petits moments, comme les «talents» culinaires de Kensi. Ça avait été une très agréable soirée qui s'était terminée tard dans la nuit par une question de Polina.

- Quand Polina nous a demandé si on se rappelait comment nous étions habillés la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu as décrit parfaitement ce que je portais ce jour-là au gymnase. Ce n'était pas Justin qui parlait.

- Non. Je pensais que c'était une question piège, pour tester la solidité de notre couverture. Alors j'ai préféré laisser transparaitre un peu de la vérité. Ça m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Tu pensais que je n'me serais pas rappelé de ce que tu portais ce jour-là, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as consciencieusement décrit ce que je portais ?

Pour toute réponse, Kensi s'était contenté de lui sourire avant de se lever et de lui offrir de dormir sur son canapé. Ce qu'il avait accepté. De nouveau assailli par ses sentiments et les contraintes qu'ils lui imposaient, il accepta, ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'elle ce soir-là. Luttant contre l'envie de rejoindre sa partenaire, il s'installa le plus confortablement possible et s'endormit. Et il y avait eu le cri.

Ce cri déchirant de désespoir et de panique. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir et s'était élancé dans sa chambre. Elle était assise dans son lit, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et les membres tremblants encore de sa terreur nocturne. Alors il s'était assis près d'elle et l'avait attirée à lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle se laissa faire et se coula dans ses bras, cherchant toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait lui offrir. S'adossant à la tête de lit, il l'avait serrée plus fort et elle avait laissé couler ses larmes. Il n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots à ce moment, juste de sa présence. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand Monty était monté sur le lit et qu'il s'était lové dans le creux formé par les genoux de son amie. Elle avait dégagé un de ses bras et caressé la tête poilue. Petit à petit, elle s'était rendormie, mais il ne l'avait pas quittée. Le plus doucement possible, il s'était glissé sous les couvertures et l'avait serrée contre lui. Suffisamment fort pour qu'elle sente sa présence, mais pas trop pour qu'elle puisse bouger dans son sommeil.

Il avait même autorisé Monty à rester quand celui-ci avait levé sa tête pour chercher son approbation. Deeks n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là - ça lui avait valu pas mal de moquerie de la part de Callen et Sam - mais il avait préféré la veiller. Et il avait eu raison. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était agitée dans son sommeil.

- Chut ! Calme-toi.

- Deeks... Un piège...

- Je suis là, avec toi. On les a eu. Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal.

De simples murmures de réconforts, mais qui l'avait calmée à chaque fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une petite plainte de Monty fit sortir Deeks de ses pensées.

- Elle te manque aussi, mon gros ?

Le chien inclina la tête en pleurant, avant de venir chercher une caresse de son papa. Celui-ci répondit en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

- Je sais.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse germa dans son esprit, lui plaquant un grand sourire sur le visage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir son téléphone.

«Tu manques à Monty. Il est proche de la dépression.»

Gardant son portable dans sa main, il se mit inconsciemment à battre la mesure avec sa jambe. Allait-elle lui répondre ? Il était plutôt tard.

Bip, bip, bip.

«Vraiment ?»

«Tu sais comment il est quand il déprime. Tu veux vraiment écouter la chaine médicale ? Ceci dit, avec tout ce qu'il aura appris, ce chien pourra te sauver la vie un jour !»

Le jeune homme rit à sa propre blague.

«Il me manque aussi.»

Oh, oh ! Kensi n'avouait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait.

«Tu veux qu'on passe ?»

«Avec ce temps ?»

«Pourquoi pas ?»

«Ça ne te dérange pas ?»

«J'arrive !»

Ravi, il se dépêcha de passer sa veste. Il ne prit même pas le temps de passer sa laisse à son ami à quatre pattes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il aurait voulu aller plus vite, mais le déluge le ralentissait. Il ne voyait pas à plus de trente mètres. Heureusement, personne d'autre que lui n'avait eu la bonne idée de sortir par ce temps. Malgré cela, il mit plus d'une heure à se rendre chez la jeune femme. Mais Kensi valait la peine qu'il affronte les éléments. Il se gara devant son trottoir et ouvrit la portière passager pour Monty. Celui-ci se rua hors de la voiture et ce précipita vers l'entrée. Deeks eut à peine le temps de fermer son véhicule et de se retourner que le chien était déjà à l'intérieur. Kensi avait laissé la porte ouverte. En quelques enjambées, Deeks avait rejoint le carré de lumière qui marquait la frontière entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Et le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui réchauffa le coeur. Son chien et sa partenaire s'abandonnaient à des embrassades mutuelles. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Kensi lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire. La pluie avait plaqué les cheveux du jeune homme sur son visage et continuait de s'échapper de ses vêtements.

- Il y a une serviette pour toi sur mon lit.

La remerciant d'un sourire, le jeune homme s'éclipsa dans la pièce adjacente. La voir lui avait mis du soleil dans le coeur. Il savait qu'il devrait lutter et souffrir d'être près d'elle, mais c'était une torture si douce. Kensi était pour lui comme une drogue douce, elle vous faisait violence, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer. Il prit la serviette et s'empressa de se sécher quand son regard capta un élément familier. Tout en continuant à sécher ses cheveux, Deeks saisit ce qui ornait la commode. Et il sourit. Il n'était pas le seul à lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle partageait ses sentiments.

En retournant dans le salon, il éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Ça !

Et il lui tendit la photo. Cette photo de leur mariage.

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé à Éric.

- Pourquoi ?

- Souvenir. Je l'ai cherché partout.

- Oh, tu es un sentimental ?

La petite moquerie pour remettre son armure. Mais Deeks n'était pas dupe, il avait vu l'étincelle dans les yeux de sa partenaire, même si elle évitait de croiser son regard maintenant. Il voyait qu'il lui avait manqué. Sentant son maitre s'approcher, Monty s'éloigna de Kensi, se roula en boule un peu plus loin et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Alors, Deeks s'agenouilla à côté de sa partenaire.

- Un peu.

- J'te la rends si tu veux.

Elle lui rendit le cadre. Il le saisit et prit la main de la jeune femme par la même occasion. Il ne la laisserais pas s'échapper. Il posa la photo sur le canapé tout proche, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Kensi... Tu sais que ce n'est pas la photo. Tu sais que tu me manques.

- Deeks...

- Oui, tu me manques. Et je suis sûr que tu ressens la même chose, sinon tu n'aurais pas récupéré cette photo.

- Je...

Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter son regard. Elle ne lui parlerait pas, pas comme ça. Soupirant, Deeks décida de changer de méthode.

- J'ai demandé cette photo à Éric parce que je suis jaloux de Justin.

- Tu es jaloux de ta couverture ?

- Oui, je sais c'est stupide. Mais... Lui a le droit de t'avoir, même si c'est quand tu adoptes le costume de Melissa.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, elle ne recula pas. Et elle le regardait dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas faire cette infiltration avec moi ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui prendre la main et de se lancer.

- Je... Je voulais nous protéger. Protéger ce «truc» entre nous. J'avais peur de ce qui se passe maintenant. Je ne veux pas... te voir partir, à cause de moi.

- Kensi...

- Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit.

Il ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle. Doucement. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se reculer si elle ne se sentait pas prête. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais encore être Justin à cet instant précis. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi.

- Et si on faisait comme si ?

- Comme si ?

- Comme si on était Melissa et Justin. Comme si on était marié. Juste pour voir où ça nous mènera.

À ces mots, Kensi frissonna. Deeks pouvait entendre les rouages des pensées de Kensi se mettre en marche. Et il pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cette instant précis. Elle avait peur. Peur de s'engager de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ?

- C'est... Quand... Quand Il est parti cette nuit-là... Ce Noël-là, j'ai... Deeks, j'ai eu tellement mal.

C'était donc ça. La peur de se sentir abandonnée de nouveau, la peur de souffrir si elle se laissait aller à aimer de nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas lui. J'te laisserais pas.

Et il franchit la faible distance qui les séparaient encore. Ce fut un baiser très doux. Presque une caresse. Une simple demande. Deeks se recula quelque peu, laissant le choix à Kensi. Il laissait son coeur entre ses mains. À elle maintenant de choisir si elle était prête ou pas. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il l'attendrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vint poser sa main sur sa joue rugueuse et vint caresser sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Il sourit contre les lèvres si douces de sa partenaire et vint la serrer dans ses bras pour un baiser plus appuyé, mais toujours aussi tendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pluie s'arrêta assez tôt le lendemain matin, laissant place à un magnifique ciel bleu. Les premiers rayons du jour traversèrent les persiennes et vinrent caresser le visage de Deeks. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la magnifique jeune femme qui dormait encore dans ses bras. Apercevant quelques frissons sur sa peau, il remonta doucement la couverture sur elle, ne pouvant se retenir de déposer une caresse légère sur cette peau dorée. Sous le passage de la main de son amant, Kensi s'étira légèrement avant de lever la tête vers lui. Le regard encore ensommeillé de la jeune femme fit sourire le jeune homme. Gentiment, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage.

- Bonjour.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

Ce dernier OS va conclure cette série. J'aurais aimé en faire un peu plus, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment, et le peu que j'ai, je préfère le consacrer à l'écriture de mon autre fic. Parce que ça fait presque un an que je travaille dessus et je n'en suis toujours qu'à mon premier jet ^^' (qui n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas terminé).

Peut-être qu'elle aura droit à des ajouts, mais ce ne sera éventuellement que bien plus tard (et ce n'est même pas encore certain). Alors, comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre pour rien, je préfère que vous considériez cette fic comme terminée.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review. On se revoit bientôt ^_^.


End file.
